Ultraviolet
by iJeansGirl
Summary: Nero writes a song to Kyrie Ultraviolet is owned by the stiff Dylans not me songfic/oneshot


Ultraviolet

Summary: Nero Plays the song ultraviolet for Kyrie on Valentine's Day The song is by Stiff Dylans (Angus, Thongs, and perfect snoging) my first one shot story please review!! (Does not own anything sadly if I did we would all be happy) Rated K+

''Okay kid, so what did you get your woman?'', Dante asked putting away his gift.

Nero took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Dante. Dante unfolded the paper and read it. It was a song!

''I thought about her one day and just wrote it'', said Nero, all I need it a band and I can show my love for her'', Nero said scratching his head and sitting on a chair.

''Well I know some guys who can play really good and will do it at the right price you interested?'', asked Dante. Nero nodded.

''You think you can get 'em together like around midnight in the center of Fortuna Square?'', asked Nero.

''Yeah I think I can figure something out'', the older demon answered picking up the phone.

''Sure hope so Kyrie is going to be there'', said Nero running his hands through his silver hair. (Isn't he hot)

''Alright, said Dante setting the phone down, it's settled then the guys are gunna be here by midnight.

''Thanks Dante''

''No problem kid''

Nero left Devil May Cry at exactly 11:17 A.M. He ran as fast as he possibly could and arrived to the center of Fortuna Square. He went over to the guys and said their 'hey' and 'hey man' and 'what's up dude' greetings. The band started setting up the guitars, the base, and microphones. As soon as they were done the curtains flew open and the crowd went wild. Nero saw Kyrie and caught her eye she smiled that loving smile at him she was wearing a strapless blue dress that hugged her curved perfectly and was tightened around her large-sized breast. Nero smirked and winked at her signifying that she looked good.

Kyrie blushed and smiled.

''This is a song I wrote for my one and only girl, this is for you love'', Nero smiled at her and began:

She is a wave and she's breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in that circle she's making  
I will always revolve

He took hold on the microphone and looked at Kyrie it looked as if she were deeply concentrated on the song since she liked to sing he was sure that how she tried to understand it.

And on her sight  
these eyes depend  
invisible and indivisible!

Everyone seemed to be enjoying it and were clapping to the beat.

That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

By now Nero had taken the microphone and danced to the music as if he was a natural.

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

Nero looked at Kyrie and she was smiling a collasal smile and so was he.

Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall

He pointed at Kyrie and kept singing ever so gently but with passion

And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,  
ultraviolet  
Find More lyrics at .com

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,  
ultraviolet

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

He finished and the crowd went insane Kyrie ran up the stage stairs and hugged Nero tightly and closed her eyes and sobbed.

Nero immediately panicked ''why are you crying you didn't like the song I wrote for you?''

She shook her head no ''It was beautiful Nero I love it I'm crying because I'm happy''.

''I love you Nero with everything I have I love you'' she whispered.

' 'I love you to Kyrie, I love you to'' The End

Please R & R ((Review and Rate)) Vote on the poll


End file.
